Jo Daviess County, Illinois
Jo Daviess County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population was 22,289. Its county seat is Galena6. Jo Daviess County is part of the Tri-State Area and the Dubuque, Galena, Platteville, metropolitan area. Jo Daviess County's population holds 13-15% of the area's population. Jo Daviess County is known for its scenic stretches of road and valley views. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,602 km² (619 sq mi). 1,557 km² (601 sq mi) of it is land and 46 km² (18 sq mi) of it (2.85%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Lafayette County - north *Stephenson County - east *Carroll County - southeast *Jackson County - southwest (across the Mississippi River) *Dubuque County - northwest (across the Mississippi River) *Grant County - northwest History Jo Daviess County was formed in 1827 out of Henry and Putnam Counties. It is named for Maj. Joseph Hamilton Daveiss, United States District Attorney for Kentucky, who was killed in 1811 at the Battle of Tippecanoe. Maj. Daveiss' name is universally misspelled, as in the name of this and other counties. The local pronunciation is "Davis." It is now the host of a proposed wind farm in Nora, which would make the county ahead of the curve in the "green" revolution of renewable and alternative energy sources! Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 22,289 people, 9,218 households, and 6,286 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (37/sq mi). There were 12,003 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (20/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.66% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.10% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.34% from other races, and 0.53% from two or more races. 1.53% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,218 households out of which 27.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.20% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.80% were non-families. 27.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.92. In the county the population was spread out with 23.20% under the age of 18, 6.70% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 26.80% from 45 to 64, and 17.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 100.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,411, and the median income for a family was $48,335. Males had a median income of $32,231 versus $22,096 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,497. About 4.00% of families and 6.70% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.60% of those under age 18 and 7.50% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Apple River *East Dubuque *Elizabeth *Galena *Hanover *Menominee *Nora *Scales Mound *Stockton *Warren See also *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge External links *Who was Jo Daviess? *Welcome to Jo Daviess County, Illinois Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Jo Daviess County, Illinois